The Relationship
by RaieRaie
Summary: When Bucky met name, it was a start to a beautiful relationship. Bucky x Reader


"Please don't go," Bucky was crying "I love you." He held (name)'s hand close, kissing it whenever he could. He was sat at the edge of (name)'s bed, in the hospital. She was dying. If he had only stopped her, and the car hasn't had hit her.

"Buck, don't beat yourself up, I'll be fine," the corners of her lips turn up.

"But you won't!" His metal fist clenched up, around her hand.

"Tell me about us."

"What?"

"Tell me our story." He looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes. Paused; thought about it for a second.

When the two of them met (name) was being mugged. Bucky had seen it happen night after night, each night a different girl. But that night the girl hit the thief. Hard.

However she wasn't strong enough: the man grabbed the (hair colour)'s wrist. That's when Bucky intervened; he grabbed the man's arm, and stared the man down. The man let go of the girl, and ran off.

He looked at her: she had (hair colour), bright (eye colour) eyes, a cute nose (wait did he just call her nose cute!?). When he walked off, As he began to walk away….

"Hey wait!" he heard her call, as he heard, her running up to him. She stood in front of him.

"Umm…" She looked at him "Thank you… For helping me and all." She smiled. Silence.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" she asked "Well I'm (Name), and let me get you a coffee, or something, to say thank you."

Bucky and (Name) made been friends for about a year now, and he was going to tell her he was The Winter Soldier. The two of them planned to meet up at the park, since Bucky preferred the outdoors.

"Hey Buck," (Name) said as she walked up to him

"(Name)," (Name) knew he wasn't much of a talker, but she didn't mind. They sat down at a nearby bench,

"So (Name), have have something to tell you." His hand started sweating inside his glove.

"Yes?" He took a big breath, took her hand in his,

"(Name), I'm the Winter Soldier". Now (Name) had heard about the Winter Soldier on the news, but didn't really know a lot about it. So after about two hours of explaining, he stopped.

"You might hate me now, but I had to tell you." She smiled, and did something he thought she would never do.

She hugged him.

Now the first time Bucky went round to her house, he found out a little secret (Okay, big secret), she was a collectormaniac. There I was stuff everywhere, on her little patchwork sofa there was about eight pillows. And when he went into the bathroom, there was about ten different brands of everything, Bucky didn't think she needed that conditioners. But he didn't say anything.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" (Name) said, as she grabbed the pizza menu.

"I don't know, you have a lot."

"Yeah… Well, which pizza would you like?"

"Any. I don't care."

"Okay… I'll order plain pizza."

Okay, Bucky could do it, he will ask (Name) out. He ask for advice from Stark. Bad Idea.

"You, dating someone," he started laughing. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"Oh." Stark's eyes wide, it had got a little awkward.

"I'll ask someone else," Bucky walked off leaving a very confused billionaire, behind.

"Okay, Buck you can do it," Bucky said to himself pacing around the outside of (Name)'s apartment, with a bouquet of red roses. Even knowing (name) for about a year and a half, he didn't know what her favorite flowers were.

He knocked on the door. Silence. Then he heard: some footsteps, a fall, then a curse, and the door opened to a red faced (Name), with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Bucky said, grabbing her hand.

"I stubbed my toe!"(Name) wined. Bucky looked at her oddly. "It really hurt okay?! Wait. Why do you have roses?" She had looked down to see in metal hand, a large bunch of roses.

"They're for you," he awkwardly gave the flowers to her.

"Oh, thank you, what's the occasion?"

"Ummmm... Okay." He let go of her hand, "Would go like to go steady with me?" He didn't look at her. She smiled

"I would love to!" She wrapped her arms around around his neck, he didn't know what to do.

"I love you Bucky,"

"I love you too, doll"

The good thing about on with (Name) was: no nicknames from Stark, no trying to meet (Name) from Stark, no parties from Stark, and no Stark.

"Bye, Bucky" Steve said leaving him at (Name)'s apartment. He knocked on the door opened

"Bucky! Come in!" (Name) was covered in paint.

"Why are you covered in paint?"

"Well, I didn't think that you would like the colour scheme".

"Oh," he walked in, carrying two boxes. And (Name) picked one up as well.

"Is this all you have?"

"Yeah," they put the boxes on the coffee table. He looked around the walls were half painted in cream. The original colour seemed to be mint green.

"I'll help paint"

(Name) was going to meet the avengers. And Bucky was scared. What if Bruce Hulked out, or Hydra attacked.

"So this is your bird?" Stark was inspecting her,

"Oi, Stark, she's not a doll," he put a protective arm around her waist.

"Sorry, Frosty" Stark put his hands up in surrender. They waked away. Then met Steve, Clint and Natasha.

"It's lovely to finally meet you ma'am" Steve shook (Names) hand,

"Likewise Cap'." Natasha came up.

"Natasha Romanoff," she shook her hand, "and, thats Clint Barton," He nodded.

Then they met Bruce and Thor, it seemed Bruce was very happy about it, because Thor couldn't shut up before they came,

"This is (Name)" Bucky said quietly

"Ahhh Lady (Name) it's lovely to meet you, finally!" He came over and kissed her tops of (Name)'s ears went red. She was blushing.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine"

"Oh Lady (Name) over there is Doctor Banner" Bruce gave a small wave.

"Well we must be going now" Bucky said, as he turn around and walked away, holding (Name)'s hand.

After meeting all of The Avengers, and the two were walking home.

"Do you like Thor?" She gave him a weird look

"Well I have just met him, so I'm not sure,"

"So you do like him,"

"Where on earth did you get that from?"

"You blushed" He stopped and took both of her hands

"What? When he kissed my hand?" He nodded "What do you expect? That has never happened to me before."

"But"

"No, Baby. Just because I blushed doesn't mean I like him, and not you,"

"I'm sorry" He brought her hand to his mouth. And kissed it.

Bucky woke up one morning, but (Name) wasn't there. Which was well...Weird. But there was a smell of burnt bacon.

"No, no. This isn't working!" He heard (Name) complain from the other room. So he got out of bed, put on some trousers, and went to see what the matter was.(Name) was in the kitchen cooking, well trying to cook, breakfast.

"This isn't working!" He came up behind her,

"Let me help" He turned down the heat on the bacon and took the spatula. The girl stayed quite

"I'm sorry…" She said quietly

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because it's your day off, and I wanted you to sleep in"

"Please go and get some plates" She nodded going under one of his arms, and getting two plates form the cupboard.

"Here" She put the plates on the side. He put the bacon on the plates, as she also put toast, and eggs on as well.

They sat down, with their plates and started eating, in silence,

"I love you, doll,"

"I love you too, Baby."

He was going to do it, he was going to propose to (Name). He loved her so much, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with she was at work and they were going to meet, at her favorite café. So he waited outside, but she was five minutes late. The ten. Then twenty. He was going to give up, but then he saw her running on the other side of the road to get to him. She ran half way across the road… A car hit her. She hit the slowed down for him. He tried to run to her. But other cars were getting in the managed to get through to her body on the road.

"(Name). (Name)!" He lightly shook her as people started to watch. She didn't respond. "Please! Someone call an ambulance!" He cried for help.

"B-Bucky" She whispered

"(Name)!" He looked at her. "Don't worry an ambulance is coming."

"Hey, I d-don't think I will make i-it" She coughed blood.

"Yes you will, because we're getting married, if you want"

"I-I would love t-that"

Then the ambulance came.

"Wow" She smiled "Our life was the best wasn't it"

"It is the best" He corrected coughed. "Hey," he helped her up into a sitting position on the hospital bed.

"Thank you"She went over to hug him, and he met half-way. Then he helped her back down onto the bed.

"Baby, I think it's the end for me" The heart monitor pulse slowed down,

"No, it's not we're getting married, remember?"He held her hand pulse got even more eyes started to close.

"Hey, I need help here!" Bucky called in a state of panic.

"I love you."Beep. Nurses started coming in, rushing about. But it was too late.

"I love you too, doll"

End

I would love some feedback on my fic. What the reader too Mary sue? Please tell me, I love feedback.


End file.
